Prying Eyes
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry...really I didn't" What happens when Michael forgives Linda for what she has done


Prying Eyes  
Chapter 1

**Since I'm officially on holiday as from today, I thought I would write a story to celebrate**

**It will never happen, but it's a girls job to dream**

She knew what she was doing here. Michael had asked her to come round and explain why she looked at his emails, Truthfully she didn't know why she looked at his emails but all she knew is that she was in big trouble with him and that she didn't know what she was going to tell him when she met him.

She tapped on the door, her hands were fiddling with her dress and her stomach was in knots. Why did it have to be like this? He opened the door, she could see him now, they were face to face just a couple of centimeters away from each other, and he had his "I'm angry but I'm trying not to show it" face on. "Come in." He said to her nicely. Linda knew this was just an act.

He led her into the living room, Linda didn't need to be led she had been here many a time before...but not when he was like this. She sat down on the big leather sofa. "Drink?" He asked her. She took this opportunity, she knew she would at least one before she could be able to talk to him, "Whiskey please." He came over with two whiskeys and passed one to Linda. "Thank you." she replied. The conversation got more awkward from then on and she got even more frightened when he told her he had a question to ask her. What would she do, how would she cover up...she would pretend knocking the coffee over was an accident and that she didn't look at his emails but that didn't happen when he asked her.

"What were you doing in my office today?" He asked her. She would have to cover it up; it was the only way out. "I just went in to leave some papers and I knocked over the coffee and panicked." Right now she was panicked, what if he found out she was lying. "Right so you didn't look at my emails." She couldn't do this anymore; lying to him was tearing her apart inside. "No I, not really...Well curiosity might have got the better of me."Linda, that's private...there is confidential information in some of those messages and they were sent to me." He half shouted. "I didn't read anything; just a couple of school related boring ones." She dropped her head in shame; she couldn't believe she had done this to him. He sighed; she had done something that he never thought she would do. "I'm so sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to pry really I didn't." He looked at her, he had known Linda for a long time and he could tell when she was being truthful. She had hurt herself and him by looking in his emails and he could tell that she was truly sorry. He cut her off, pulled her in for a cuddle and brushed the hair that was on her face. "Hey, it's OK...I know you're sorry." She looked up into his eyes, he had forgiven her. "Thank you."

He stood up, Linda was quite annoyed that he pulled away she didn't want that cuddle to end. "Have you had dinner?" He asked her. "No, I was going to go to the chinese on my way home." She told him. "No, stay here I will make you some." "If you're sure." She replied. Michael started to get the ingredients for pasta out of the cupboard when the door bell rang, Linda being the nice and kind person she is she asked him "Will I get that?" He dropped the spoon on the worktop and replied "No it's fine, I'll get it." He knew exactly who it was and that's why he didn't want Linda to answer. "I need you excellent culinary skill over here." She shifted of the couch and over to the cooker, picked up the spoon and started to stir the pasta. He walked past her and made her way to the door.

He opened the door. "Sian, what you doing here?" he asked her. "It's you I want to be with Michael, it always was." "NO." Michael shouted "I don't need you, I already have the person I need and it's not you...I shouldn't have chosen you...It shouldn't have happened." "What." Sian shouted. "I've given up everything for you...And…and…you just throw it back in my face... and who is this person anyway?" "Let's just say it's someone you know who has been there from the start." "Linda." Sian screamed. "Really…you just dropped me for that...bitch." "Yes, I have." Michael said as he slammed the door in her face.

"Who was that?" Linda said as Michael walked through to meet her. "Just the delivery boy." He replied. "Don't lie…you don't shout at a delivery boy. She said all of this while staring at the worktop, if she told the truth earlier...he would have to too. "It was Sian wasn't it, what did she want?" "She wanted me." Michael said truthfully. "I told that I have someone else in my sights...someone who I love and who has been there for me." Linda turned her head and faced him, with a confused face and said "What?" He replied "Not what, Who."

He slowly slid across the floor and when he got to her he slid his arms around her waist, She looked at him, a shocked expression was painted on her face. Did Michael feel this way about her? "Are you sure?" She wanted to make sure that he loved her. "Yes, ever since I met you." That's was the thing about Michael and Linda, they could read each other like a book...maybe even read each others mind, because they were so close and they both knew each others secrets, their hearts and souls belonged to each other and that's why they get on so well. He leant his head on her should and she took her right hand and stroked the cheek that she couldn't see. "This will be ready in a couple of minutes, Go and sit down." He made his way over to the sofa, sat down and turned on the television.

She walked over to him a couple of minutes later with two plates, they had just wolfed them down and were now watching telly curled up in each other arms. "It was turning 8 and getting dark outside. Linda yawned "Looks like someone's getting sleepy." Michael said to Linda after he kissed her head. "Yeah." She stood up, "I better go." "Oh, please don't." He whispered after he grabbed her hand. She bent down and kissed his head. "It's ok I'll see you tomorrow." She whisked out of the door and into her car and made her way home.

**I really don't know where this is going**


End file.
